


darumaka doll

by meowy_times



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (meowy_times) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Idk what to tag this tbh, Im tired, Roommates, Wishes, its early, kei is actually a good kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: Kei gets a darumaka doll. What does he use it for? It’s obvious.Tsukkiyama 2020 Day 2: Roommates (I think it counts?)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (meowy_times) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	darumaka doll

**Author's Note:**

> title based off what a darumaka doll is used for, i think 
> 
> i listened to drama cds and now i ship yamayachi too, yay (although i did before, this made me do it more)

Kei sees the doll in a souvenir shop, usually directed toward foreigners. A small red figure with strong black eyebrows and a beard. He has no pupils. 

“It’s a darumaka doll Kei. It’s for making wishes.” His mother tells him. “Do you have a wish?” 

Kei thinks about this. He’s eight and doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life. He doesn’t have friends yet, but that’s by choice. He could wish for the newest video game or a dinosaur figure on his birthday, but those were material things, he could buy them himself. 

At the end of the day, Kei doesn't have any particular wants right now. 

“I’ll buy one for you anyway, you’ll think of something later,” his mother laughs and walks into the store. She buys the doll and hands it to Kei. 

* * *

Kei puts the darumaka doll on his desk. He doesn’t think about it for maybe a month. 

He thinks about it again when he meets Yamaguchi Tadashi. Yamaguchi is small and shy and nervous. He follows Kei around like a lost puppy. He looks like a lost puppy too. He has big bright eyes and Kei can literally see them sparkle. 

Yamaguchi deserves the world. He doesn’t need bullies to say his freckles are ugly when they are beautiful. Kei holds a black marker over the darumaka doll. He wishes people were nicer to Yamaguchi. He wishes they would leave them alone. But… Kei can do that. He can make people leave Yamaguchi alone and he can be the nice one. He puts the marker down and stares the bearded doll down. 

* * *

“It can be used for goals too.” Kei’s mom tells him. He’s eleven. Does he have goals? Yamaguchi is his best friend, that’s all he needs right now. He doesn’t want to think about his brother. 

“Do you think you could be an ace Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks one night. He’s staring at Kei’s ceiling, which is covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. Akiteru came clean last night. He explained everything, and if it was a harsh shock for Kei, it was for Yamaguchi too. 

“Nah… I don’t want to be like him.” 

“W-well, you don’t have to be exactly like him!” Yamaguchi frets. 

Kei lays back on his bed. He understands why Akiteru did it. He lied in hopes of actually becoming an ace before Kei found out. It never happened. “Shut up Yamaguchi.” 

He looks at the darumaka on his desk. It’s still pupil-less. He picks it up and lays back on the bed. “What’s that?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Nothing…” Kei trails off and grabs a pen. He stares up into the empty eyes. He doesn’t have any goals, but he wishes his brother didn’t lie. But coloring in an eye won’t change anything, the damage is done. He drops his arms in defeat. 

* * *

By the time he’s fifteen, Kei still doesn’t have a goal. He stays with Yamaguchi through the whirlwind that is the volleyball club. When they win against Shiratorizawa, everyone is so happy, they fall asleep. Or more accurately, Takeda-sensei is crying and everyone is too tired to eat. 

Kei is the only one other than coach and Yachi who is still awake. Even Kiyoko is asleep. 

“Today was so exciting!” Yachi whispers. She smiles brightly at Kei and he yawns. 

Yamaguchi is drooling onto Kei’s shoulder. It’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. He doesn’t mind the stain Yamaguchi is definitely going to leave on his jacket. 

If Kei could pinpoint the moment he decided he wanted to stay with Yamaguchi forever, it would be now. He remembers to fill the left eye of his darumaka when he gets home.

* * *

In his third year, Kei decides to take volleyball seriously. When Kageyama finds out, Kei regrets everything. 

“You can jump higher!” Kageyama shouts from across the gym. Kei pants and glares at Kageyama. He wanted this, he tells himself. 

“Kageyama! Give Tsukki a break.” Yamaguchi smiles and Kageyama stops. Yamaguchi was a good captain, he could stop anyone with that smile. Whereas Kageyama used his scary face to make the first years afraid, Yamaguchi made friends with them. 

“Tsukki? Where do you want to go for university?” 

“Somewhere near home.” Kei had thought about this. He would study in Sendai and find a career there. Hopefully Yamaguchi would come with him. 

“Oh… I was thinking about Tokyo.” Yamaguchi put his hands in his pockets. He looks up to the night sky and lets out a breath. The breath turns white in the cold winter air. 

* * *

When spring comes around, Kei worries about graduating. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about.” His mother tells him. She means that his grades are good and his behavior is fine, so there’s nothing to worry about. But that’s not what Kei is thinking about. 

Is Yamaguchi going to Tokyo? 

Kei can’t sit through the ceremony. He’s too antsy and for once, he’s like Hinata. Afterwards, his mother finds him and congratulates him. He takes an obligatory picture with his brother. Then, he takes ten more. When Akiteru is done bothering him, Yamaguchi comes over and takes pictures with Akiteru. Then, finally, Kei has his mother take pictures of him and Yamaguchi. 

“Where are you going to college?” Kei asks Yamaguchi when it’s all over. 

“Oh uhhh, I changed plans.” Yamaguchi grins, “I’m going to Sendai University! Maybe we can live together.”

* * *

When university starts, Kei enrolls to be a biology and English double major. Yamaguchi enrolls in business and computing. It’s a busy time, and they don’t have an apartment yet. There’s one pending though. 

They end up on the fourth floor of a large apartment complex. It’s particularly cheap, made for students like them. 

“Where do you want all this stuff?” Hinata agreed to help them move. He was currently looking over a box a third of his height. 

“Just over there…” Yamaguchi says, pointing to the currently empty kitchen. Kei walks over to the box and opens the top. He rummages a bit, through the box, past plates and cutlery. He’s not sure why he put it in the kitchen box, maybe because he planned to put it in the kitchen…

“Tsukki, what’s that?” 

“It uh, it’s a darumaka doll.” Kei mumbles, now trying to find a pen. The darumaka doll was almost forgotten before. Kei never forgot the goal though. 

“Oh, are you filling in the other eye?” 

“Yeah…” Kei finds the black marker and starts to fill in the eye. 

“What’d you wish for? Did you reach your goal now?” 

“To move in with you, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> *whispers* i’m tired, i wanna be popular


End file.
